Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 3
Hey ho! You whats up peeps! This is the thrid chapter of the Kaiousei Gakuen Series! This is the chapter where one of the members of Kaiousei (But not from me) appear.....Who is it? I'm not going to tel l you.....Read and find out peeps Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Hitokimo (Nee-San) Raimon (10 years ago) The mystry person.....(Who is going to be revaled in this chapter!) Last Time.... Kira decides to invite Tsurugi to the Sun Garden for a Day! Its doesnt go to well though....The next day they try to recruit some members but that doesnt go to well either....Just as they give up, they spot a time hole and Kira says that they are going to go in the past and recruit people from there! Just as they walk away.....A person steps out of the time hole and into the future! A Person from the Past?!?! ???: Where is this place.......Mabye i should ask some people...... She walks into the shadows and heads for the sun garden.... The next day..... Me: Morning you guys! Hitokimo: Good morning Kira, are you off as usual? Me: Yep! I have to meet Kyousuke.....I mean Tsurugi at the river bank! Hitokimo: Because i already have your clothes ready and training stuff! Me: Thanks Nee-San! I rush and get my things, get ready and then i zoom out the door and to the River bank.... At the river bank I finally get there and i can see Tsurugi walking to the time hole. I decide to shout at him. Me: Tsurugi!!!!! He didnt hear me. I try again... Me: Tsurugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He didnt hear me....again! This time i give it the all out... Me: TSURUGI!!!!! DONT IGNORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I think he heard that time. I run towards him and wave wildly. Me: phew! I'm out of breath! Tsurugi: Why were you running like....all crazy? Me: eehhh??? Oh...Uh....Dont worry! We both see the time hole. Tsurugi: are you sure that you want to do this? Me: Uh....Ok! I hold his hand which make him go red. Me and Tsurugi: One....Two....Three!!!!! We both jump in. We were spinning for ages. Me: Im....gonna be sick! Tsurugi: *Sighs* Me: How can you do it crossing your arms? At Raimon Ten Years Ago..... It looks like it is at a match......A blossom gets caught in my hair and im stood here stuggling to get it out. Tsurugi: Let me try....*sigh* He gets it out of my hair easily...... Me: How did you? Hey look! Its Endou! I'm going to speak to him! I start to run towards him but Tsurugi stops me. Tsurugi: Kira.....You have to understand......We cant speak to them.... Me: Why not? Tsurugi: It will interupt with the past which will affect the Future too.... Me: So....We cant Speak to them? So why the hell did we go through the time hole to get players then? Tsurugi: Dont ask me, you were the one who draged me in there! Me: True...... Endou: Lets Play Soccer! Team: Yeah! Me: I wish we had a team like that...... Endou spots us I sweatdrop and Tsurugi grabs my wrist. Endou: Hey you two! Do you want to- Before he could finish, we had already jumped through the time hole.... Endou: where did they go? Hmm.....anywho.....Come you guys! Lets play! We were back in out own time now. Me: Wow....what an experience! Tsurugi's phone bleeped. He got the phone out of his pocket and answered it.... Tsurugi: Hello? What? Ok im coming now! Bye! He puts the phone down. Tsurugi: I have to go.....I have to see my Brother.... Me: Ok....See ya! Tsurugi: Bye..... The two separate and go in different directions.... At the Sun Garden.... Me: Neeeeeeeee-Saaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!! I'm Hoooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeeee! Hitokimo: Oh hello! Your just in time! Come here! Me: What is it? She takes me to my bedroom. Hitokimo: We have a new girl.....but she looks just like a person a took care of 10 years ago..... Me: Huh? How can this be? Hitokimo: Go down stairs and see for yourself then! I run down the stairs and into the living room. I see it.....The person........She looks at me. I drop all of my things and stare in shock. Me: You.....you.....you're..........Here? In the future? ???: Yeah! Hitokimo-Kun said that i could stay but she looks different to what she looked like ten years ago..... Me: How did you get here? ???: In that time hole thing.......Hey! You look like a person that i used to know Ten years ago! But just all grown up! Me: Uh....I'm Kira Kotoni.... ???: I'm Gemini Prowers.....Remeber me? Me: Yeah.......Yeah i do! You would still play soccer here right? Gemini: Sure! Me: Would you like to join my Team? Gemini: Uh......Ok! The two shake hands. Me: Nee-San! I'm going out! Hitokimo: Be back by Seven! Me: Ok! I'm taking Gemini with me too! Hitokimo: Ok......... we slam the door and run to the river bank. Hitokimo: Gemini......Is that.....Really her? From Ten years ago? At the river bank..... Gemini:Ok.....Lets practice! I'm dribbing the ball towards her but she steals it with her hissatsu Gemini: Time Travel! Me: Gah!!!!! Nice one! I try to steal the ball now. Me: Ryuusei Kick! Gemini: Woah! Pretty good! I get the balll of of her.....We were there practicing for ages until we nearly collapsed..... Gemini: Wow! That was some training! Me: Yeah......Its not as bad as some of Coach Kidou's training though..... Gemini: Kidou??? I reconise the name......ahh! dont worry! Me: So......Are we friends? Gemini: Friends! Next Time..... Kira introduces Gemini to Tsurugi saying that she is from the future.....Tsurugi asks if she has a Keshin.....she says no but all three of them practice and luckly, Gemini's Keshin appears! Meanwhile, Another person appears.....but the person is from this time instead! Kotoni~x 15:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.......Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series